


当时间终结

by gegemoon



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一封Tony写给Steve的信……</p>
            </blockquote>





	当时间终结

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及2013年的Ultimate Comics Ultimates #27和#28
> 
> For English readers, I will try and post an English version ASAP.

[生物扫描中…]

[身份识别：Steven Rogers，即“美国队长”。]

[文件解锁……]

[文件打开……]

 

 

Steve,

这听起来可能很俗气，但当你看到这封信的时候，我已经不再存活于这个世上。只有在我死后，这个程序才会启动，我特别确认了这点。我曾想过是否应该留给你一段录像，或是一段录音，但是，你看，我们几乎每两天就有一次濒死的经历，我需要能够随时随地修改这封信，所以文字是最方便的格式。另外，或许，即便我总想尽可能地坦白，但有些话我仍然无法亲自说出口。

有可能你不明白，为什么我会单独留给你一封信——我是说，在官方的遗嘱之外。也有可能，你明白，但你不愿承认。无论如何，Steve，到了这个时候，我已经死了，所以你不必觉得有压力。一个死人不会有什么期望，你也无需担心会伤害一个死人。所以，除了继续读下去，你不必做任何事。

作为一个全世界智商排名前五的人（Greg或许会不同意，但他比我先死，所以，我说了算），我很清楚你并不想和我保持朋友和战友以外的关系。曾经一度，我热切地想要更进一步，暗示或明示地向你发出信号，而你谦虚的回应虽然含糊，但也已足够明确。回想起来，有时候我就像一个疯狂崇拜偶像的小男孩，把心目中的英雄贴在墙上，挂在胸前，甚至画在衣服上。我知道这让你难堪，但老实说，我是有点故意。Anthony说这太不成熟——话出自他口，很能说明问题——但我就是阻止不了自己。我想让全世界知道我有多为你骄傲，能够认识你、和你并肩作战、甚至成为朋友，我有多幸运。

可是我有太多包袱，你也一样。考虑到我们各自以往恋情的下场，我得承认你的态度是正确的。倘若我们真的在一起，99.65%的可能会有灾难性结果。只要能像现在（并非我死去的那个“现在”）这样，我还有盔甲，你还有盾牌，我们还可以一起战斗，就已经足够。

说真的Steve，当我想到某天终将到来的死亡，我没有恐惧。我这一生，爱过，恨过，尽情挥霍过；我救过人，也杀过人，也险些被杀（就现在而言，我已经被杀）；我和一群全宇宙最强大的英雄做过朋友，和那些最疯狂的恶人交过手。我生下来本该是个脆弱的个体，小心翼翼地让自己远离死亡，追求平稳的生活。然而我改变了自己的命运，我有了激动人心的生活，即便脑瘤也无法阻止我。我没有更多遗憾，Steve，除了我不能再见到你。

我完全信任你有能力面对任何敌人，但你知道，我就是这么难缠的一个人。我必须确保我死后，你仍然能得到我的帮助。所以，我把自己的天才头脑备份了下来，存在Stark大厦最核心最机密的位置。它大概赶不上我原本头脑的一半（更别提我还有Anthony），但总比没有强。在最危急的时刻（让我们祈祷这一刻不要到来），你会需要任何可能得到的帮助，而那就是我留在这世上的一片灵魂发挥作用的时候。

我猜测，无论杀死我的人是谁（我押Reed Richards），这个人的魔爪一定会伸向我武器库里那些盔甲。作为一个天才，我在那里准备了礼物，但愿可以惩罚那个贪婪的人。除此以外，我留下的备份足以控制一套盔甲，它如果还没赶到你面前，那就是还在赶来的路上。所以，你姑且可以当做我还在你身边。Tony Stark死了，钢铁侠还在。

如果你为我伤心，我会很感激。但是，Steve，你知道对我来说，没有了那具命途多舛的躯体，我实际上得到了解脱。当你读到这封信的时候，我的意识已经摆脱了束缚，自由地漂浮在无止境的宇宙。那会很棒的。请你为我高兴。

我已经做了计算，为我所能预见到的一切尽可能做好准备。如果这些都不奏效，那么还有你，Steve，终极战士，美国历史上最受欢迎的总统，世界上最好的指挥官，也是我大半辈子的最爱。

说真的，Steve，我这一生做了无数决定。而爱你，是最容易的一个。

Tony

 

 

[文件自动销毁在5秒……]

[文件自动销毁在4秒……]

[文件自动销毁在3秒……]

[文件自动销毁在2秒……]

[文件自动销毁在1秒……]

[文件自动销毁在0秒……]

[文件已销毁。]

 

 

Reed Richards发出冷笑，视线转回到被绑在手术台上的美国队长。后者的眼睛还睁着，但已经停止了心跳。

 

++FIN++


End file.
